greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Scars and Souvenirs
is the eighteenth episode of the third season and the 54th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Izzie objects to Alex taking George's room, while Cristina objects to an old flame and old professor turning up as the new candidate for chief of surgery. Meredith hides when her father and his wife turn at the hospital. Izzie treats an old Korean War veteran who was shot, he claims friendly fire and wants the bullet to prove it was. Derek and George treat an old friend of Derek's from New York, but Derek showboats when he has a guest in surgery. Full Summary Izzie gets out of the shower as Alex walks in. She quickly covers up, but he's seen it all before. He tells her he's moving in. Izzie bursts into Meredith's bedroom to verify if Alex is moving in. Meredith says he's moving into George's old room. Since there's no chance of getting any sleep, Derek leaves the room. Izzie sits down on the bed and says she doesn't want Alex living next door. Meredith says people are what matter. Alex is one of their people. Meredith has decided to take this second chance at life to be more positive. Alex wants to enter the bathroom, but Izzie says she's not done yet. She makes sure everything is covered by her towel, but Alex says he's not interested anymore. George is enjoying breakfast in the hotel room. He tells Callie that Izzie's self-absorbed. She doesn't think about other people's perspective, which is weird given how good she is with patients. Callie asks for a bite of food and suggests they don't talk about Izzie anymore. He agrees. In the locker room, Izzie tells Meredith that now George can't move back in when his marriage falls apart. He'll notice his life is in shambles and it'll hit him that his dad is dead and that he made a fool of himself by marrying someone he doesn't love. The other interns come in. Meredith informs everyone she's fine, her mother's cremated and hanging out in the back of her closet. They heard rumors that there's another candidate for the Chief position coming in. Bailey comes in to assign them to attendings. Meredith is on scut again given her mother's death. Alex is with Jane Doe. No one has come to look for her yet. Jane was told she needs surgery on her eye, but Addison wants to wait a couple of days for the baby. Alex says she'll be on the fetal monitor so they'll catch it if something goes wrong. Jane thinks him for being all she's got in this place. Izzie is examining Mr. Scofield's lump in the clinic. He was shot 50 years ago and the bullet is still in there, but it started to hurt a few months ago. He wanted the bullet out, but the Army doctors didn't want to get it out. Izzie wants films to confirm that it's a bullet. George and Derek meet with Dr. Helen Crawford in her patient room. She and Derek worked together in New York. She has a parafalcine meningioma that Derek has already operated on three times, but it keeps coming back. It's in dangerous territory, so they always leave a small part behind and come back every few years. Helen says this will be the last time. She's done after this surgery. The recovery takes forever and Jake's not around anymore. Helen has made up her mind. She's doing this and then enjoying the last 2 years of her life on some beach in the sun. A group of residents is lurking in the lobby for the candidate to exit the conference room. Cristina heard that it's a guy from Stanford, which is good because everyone there loved her. Burke comes up to check on Meredith, but Cristina shoves him aside so he doesn't block her view. The residents update him on what's going on. The guy and Richard come out of the room. Burke says it's Colin Marlow, a brilliant cardiothoracic surgeon. Burke goes to introduce himself, but Colin ignores him upon seeing Cristina. He walks up to her and asks for a hug. He hugs her tightly and even squeezes her butt. Burke asks Cristina what that was about. She says he was her professor and they were close. He wonders why she never told him. She didn't think he wanted to hear about every guy she ever slept with. She leaves to go prep for her hysterectomy. Izzie wants to know if Meredith is home tonight because she doesn't want to be alone with Alex. Meredith doesn't reply and goes to hide in a supply closet when she sees Susan approaching. Izzie then invites Cristina to come hang out tonight, but as she checks her pager, Cristina disappears into the closet as well because Colin is coming over. Inside the closet, Cristina and Meredith insist they both need the hiding spot. As Izzie walks off, Susan and Colin find that the people in there are hiding from him. Meredith didn't know Cristina was the girl who slept with professors, but at last she landed the cardio god. Cristina tells her to go hide in the bathroom, but Meredith declines. Her awkwardness with her father is well-established, but it seems Cristina and Colin have loads to catch up on. Cristina denies this. Coiln informs them they can hear them loud and clear. They come out of the closet. Colin and Cristina walk off and Susan enters the closet. They heard about Ellis and they came over here to check if Meredith was alright. Meredith says it's sweet, but they don't need to do this. Susan points out she's hiding. Meredith would like her to move her father. Susan says she sent him for coffee, but they would like to make dinner for her or something. Thatcher has been worried about her and he's the only family she has left. Meredith doesn't see it like this. Susan thinks that has to stop. Thatcher is just an inarticulate person who spills food a lot, but he's not a monster. Susan insists on dinner tonight and promises it'll be over in an hour. Colin teases Cristina about hiding from him. Cristina says she has work to do. She's not a professional notetaker anymore. He compliments her hair, but she tells him she has a relationship. She tells him she's marrying Burke. He genuinely congratulates her and asks if he can give her a congratulatory hug. As long as he doesn't touch her ass. George is checking up on Helen, who is hungry since she hasn't eaten since midnight in the Archfield. George suggests she tries the French toast there and tells her he's sort of living there. His wife gets a deal there. Helen comments it must be one hell of a deal. George finds Callie and asks if the room service bill is part of her deal at the Archfield. She tells him yes. George guesses breakfast alone must be $50 every day, and they still only have to pay $400 a week. Callie claims she sometimes pays more for room service. George insists on the real number so they can split it like they do the rest. Callie says they pay about $800 a week. George thinks she can't afford it, but she can. She takes him to a private room and tells him her parents have a lot of money. There's no deal. She pays $2500 a week. He can't believe she's an heiress. She stopped talking about her parents' money because it ruined every relationship she's ever had. He wonders why he's been paying her $200 then. She uses it to tip for housekeeping. Frustratedly, he asks if there's another huge thing he should know about. Other than her pet ferret, not really. He leaves. Derek and George are back in Helen's room. Derek suggests a sagittal sinus bypass. Helen explains to George it's a big balls surgery and very risky. If it works, she would never have to come back. Derek sends George away. He reminds Helen of her painful death if she sticks to her plan. He'll think she'll regret and he can't live with that, not if they can do something to prevent it. Izzie, Richard, and Callie are with Mr. Scofield. The scans show that the bullet has damaged his scapula. Richard says they are going to take it out. It's infected and working its way into his scapula, so it needs to be removed. Scofield says he was fragged a couple of weeks before the war ended, so he needs to see the bullet so he can prove it. It's not a good feeling when your own men turn on you, as Richard knows. Meredith tells Derek that she agreed to have a meal at her father's house, and also Cristina slept with Marlow. Derek advises her to have the dinner at her own house. He'll come and be her wingman. It'll be fine. Derek thinks Meredith deserves to have a family. Mark catches up with Addison as he checks out another woman. She reminds him of their deal. He didn't forget. He's holding out because she's worth it to him. Over lunch, George tells Meredith that Callie is unbelievably rich. Meredith tells Izzie as soon as she sits down. George didn't want her to know and asks her to shut up about it. George leaves and Cristina takes his spot. Izzie asks if Colin was any good, but Cristina won't talk about it. Alex sits down. Meredith says she's planning a dinner. Izzie will cook the dinner for her and Cristina offers to show up with a fake crisis so she can escape. Izzie wants to know if Colin used a little blue pill. Cristina comments it's a miracle drug. Derek finds Colin and invites him to observe a sagittal sinus bypass. Burke comes up and offers an arterial switch for a TGA. Colin says the intimidation is working. He'll see both of them in surgery. Burke confirms to Derek that Marlow slept with Cristina. Mark and Alex are operating on Jane's face. Suddenly, the baby's in distress and Alex finds that Jane has a vaginal bleed. Mark has Addison paged. Burke is operating with Colin observing. Colin thought Cristina was collecting authority figures with something to teach like baseball cards, but he never thought she would commit. Cristina used to tell him marriage was for the weak. Colin proposed multiple times but she always rejected. Burke wonders why she would accept a marriage proposal from a fling, but Colin says they were together for three years. Cristina and Burke have a fight in the stairwell. She says she accepted his proposal to make him happy, even though she still believes it's an idiotic institution. She doesn't give a crap about a ceremony and a dress, but she's happy to do it if it makes him happy. He's still not pleased with that answer. Mark and Addison are also fighting in the hallway. She thinks he should have waited another day, but Mark thinks her vision in the right eye would have been gone by then. She disagrees. She thinks he needed to be a hero in front of the new candidate. Mark reminds her that both Jane and the baby are fine and that every surgery has its risk. Addison sends Alex back into the OR to monitor the baby. Derek comes up and Addison explains she had to sew the woman's cervix shut because Mark couldn't wait. Derek also thinks Mark did this for the promotion. Richard comes up and scolds them for screaming about a patient in the hallway. Derek is operating on Helen with Colin observing when she has a cardiac episode due to an air embolus. A nurse starts CPR. Richard, Callie, and Izzie get to Mr. Scofield's bullet and remove it. Callie understands why he wants to keep it. She'd cast it in gold and mount it on her wall. Izzie remarks she can afford it. Since Helen is not responding to the meds, Derek decides to open her up. He forbids Colin from doing it since he has no privileges. He has George massage the heart and aspirates himself. It works. Derek needs a moment to recover. Colin tells Derek he handled it well. Burke comes up and asks what happened. Colin tells him. Burke wonders why Derek didn't call him. Derek says there was no time, but Burke thinks he was showboating for Colin. Mark approaches, pleased to hear that Derek did the very thing he accused him off. Again, Richard appears to break up the argument. Richard and Izzie check on Scofield. They give him the bullet. Only a small part of it is left. He can't decide if it's an American bullet or not. He's disappointed to learn the hospital lab isn't equipped for that kind of investigation. He doesn't know if a forensic lab can help him. Izzie suggests it's time to move on. Scofield says he lost his whole unit over this. He lost his wife. He was blazing mad over this his whole life. He's got nothing left. Izzie says it's not too late to let it go and start over. Scofield thinks she's sweet, but he thinks she doesn't know what it's like to have something change you in your soul. She says she does. Scofield tells her not to let it turn her. Bailey sees Richard and says he looks like he had a tough day. Richard says they have an epidemic of fragging. His attendings are going to be the death of him. Their fighting is too dangerous for the hospital. Bailey asks if that means Marlow is going to be the new Chief, but he doesn't reply. Izzie sets Meredith up with the dinner. Meredith asks her to come and have dinner with them, but Izzie declines. Meredith needs to bond with them on her own. Meredith returns to the dining room with the food. Susan says it looks delicious. Meredith confesses she didn't make it. There's an awkward silence. Alex enters and Meredith invites him to sit and eat. She introduces him to Susan and her father. Meredith asks Susan and Thatcher about the baby. Thatcher enthusiastically talks about the baby and how she looks like Molly. He describes a picture in which Molly looks exactly like the baby, but Meredith says it's actually her in that picture, not Molly. Suiddenly, the lights go out. Izzie yells that she accidentally blew a fuse. Thatcher gets up to check it in the laundry room. Meredith keeps forgetting this was also his house. Cristina tells Burke she's going home, but he ignores her. He asks her how it ended with Marlow. She replies that it ended with school. Then she came here and fell in love with him. He wants to know how much his knowledge and skills impact her love for him. She thinks he's blowing this out of proportion. Burke says Colin thought they had a substantial relationship, and then one day it was done. Burke tells her she doesn't open up to anyone. He doesn't think that'll make for a good marriage. Her marrying him to placate him doesn't interest him at all. Thatcher still hasn't returned. Meredith thinks he should have a flashlight. Derek leaves to bring it to him. Susan tells Meredith it's going fine. Meredith doesn't know what to say to him. She shouldn't have bit his head off. Susan says it's okay to get angry over the picture. Callie is yelling at George for having told Izzie. He explains he only told Meredith. It was an accident. He asks her to give him the benefit of the doubt. She thinks he chooses his friends over her every chance he gets. He disagrees. He hasn't talked to his best friend in weeks while Callie has been lying to him about her background. Callie brings to his attention that Izzie disses their marriage every chance she gets and she thinks that is because she has feelings for him. George says that's ridiculous. She's Izzie. She's blond, stacked, and a supermodel. He's George. Callie asks what that makes her. George tries to fix the damage, but she throws him out of the room. In the kitchen, Izzie asks Alex if he wants pie, but he has to leave for a date. She's surprised that his disinterest in her was actually true. Alex reminds Izzie that she didn't want him. Izzie says she also doesn't want him to want anybody else. She wonders if she'll be forever alone pining over a dead guy. He hopes not because that'd be a waste. He thinks she'll move on when she's ready to. Cristina enters Meredith's house with a crisis. Meredith says she doesn't need rescuing because Susan is very nice. Cristina clarifies it's an actual crisis. She says Colin is about to end her marriage. George comes and asks for Izzie. Meredith directs him to the kitchen. George tells Izzie she needs to get over herself and like his wife, because he doesn't like her all the time and then he needs her to talk him back into it. He needs to vent and he needs it to be okay. He brought alcohol. Izzie gets glasses. He admits he thinks getting married was a bad idea. Izzie says everybody who gets married thinks that at least once. Derek finds Thatcher sitting in a rocking chair. He needed a break since he doesn't know what to talk to Meredith about. Derek suggests work. Thatcher says it's nice that he and Meredith get each other. Derek says sometimes it is, but he sometimes also wishes he could get home to someone who doesn't know a thing about it. He almost lost a friend in his OR. Derek tells Thatcher it'll get easier between him and Meredith. She's tough but she tries to hide it. She's difficult, but if you make an effort, she's worth it. Thatcher then turns the fuse back on. Derek gets a page. Derek is checking on Helen, who asks about the incision on her chest. Helen is sure he did a good job, but this is why he'll have a tough job convincing her to do it again. Derek tells her they got it all. They never have to go back in. She's going to live a long life. He admits he had no right to push her like that. He was an ass. Helen says he still gave her her life back. Susan tells Meredith she's glad they did this. Meredith agrees. Susan walks off, leaving Meredith to talk to Thatcher. He tells her he's sorry about her mother. Thatcher notices the swing chair is still out on the porch. Meredith says nobody uses it because it doesn't swing. Thatcher takes a look for a moment and pulls out a bolt. He put it in there because she used to catch her fingers. He smiles at her briefly and then walks to his car. Meredith gives the chair a push and watches it swing. Izzie and George are drunk on the kitchen floor. Izzie tells him to go back to Callie and apologize, but he feels that's all he does. He can't be wrong all the time. Maybe George is wrong all the time or maybe Callie is insecure, but he'll still need to grovel. George says Callie is definitely insecure. George confesses that Callie thought that Izzie had feelings and that he desperately wants her. They both laugh, but then stare in each other's eyes as their laughter fades. Alex is checking on Jane. He tells her what Addison did. They'll have to watch her and her baby closely. Alex apologizes as he told her to go for it. She tells him it's not his fault. Alex says when he pulled her out of the water, he talked to her like she was his sister and he shouldn't have. She should get her medical advice from an attending. Jane asked him because she trusts him. She asks him to sit and tell her a bedtime story. Meredith and Cristina go to sleep in the former's bed. Cristina thinks she's going to screw up this engagement. Meredith asks if she wants to. Cristina doesn't know. Meredith says her mother is dead. Cristina confirms this. Alex is sleeping in his new room. Cristina and Meredith are asleep in Meredith's bed. A naked Izzie wakes up in her bed. She rolls over and sees a naked George lying next to her. Cast 318MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 318CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 318IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 318AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 318GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 318MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 318RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 318AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 318CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 318MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 318PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 318DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 318JaneDoe.png|Jane Doe 318ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 318ColinMarlow.png|Colin Marlow 318Mr.Scofield.png|Mr. Scofield 318SusanGrey.png|Susan Grey 318HelenCrawford.png|Dr. Helen Crawford 318Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Roger Rees as Dr. Colin Marlow *James Gammon as Mr. Scofield *Mare Winningham as Susan Grey *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dr. Helen Crawford Co-Starring *Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist Medical Notes Jane Doe *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Orbital bone fracture *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (fetal surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Cervical cerclage The Jane Doe from the ferry crash still had not been identified. She needed surgery on her eye in order to prevent her from losing her vision, possibly permanently. In surgery, the baby started having late decels and there was vaginal bleeding, so they had to page Addison to do a cervical cerclage. Her surgery was completed successfully. Mr. Scofield *'Diagnosis:' **Scapula injury **Foreign body in scapula **Infection *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Mr. Scofield had been shot 50 years prior. The bullet hadn't started hurting until recently, which is what prompted him to come into the clinic. Izzie took films to confirm that it was a bullet causing his pain. The bullet was working its way into his scapula and was infected, which caused the pain. They removed the bullet successfully. Helen Crawford *'Diagnosis:' **Parafalcine meningioma **Venous air embolism *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Sagittal sinus bypass **Open cardiac massage Helen had a brain tumor which she had had surgery to remove partially three times prior. Because of its delicate location, they left a small part of the tumor each time, which allowed it to grow back. She was in for her fourth resection, which she decided would be her last. Determined not to let her die, Derek proposed a riskier surgery which would remove the whole tumor. In surgery, she developed a venous air embolism, so Derek did an open cardiac massage, which was successful. Her tumor was also removed successfully. Cristina's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Hysterectomy Cristina mentioned prepping a hysterectomy to Burke. Burke's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Transposition of great arteries *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Arterio switch operation Burke invited Colin Marlow to observe him doing an artery switch operation on a TGA. Music "Come to Me" - Koop "Girlshapedlovedrug" - Gomez "Hi" - Psapp "Land of No Return" - Wild Sweet Orange "Move You" - Anya Marina Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Scars and Souvenirs, originally sung by Max Stalling. *This episode scored 22.68 million viewers. *When Izzie goes into Meredith's room after she comes out of the shower you can see a tag on her back of something she's wearing underneath her towel. Gallery Episode Stills 3x18-1.jpg 3x18-2.jpg 3x18-3.jpg 3x18-4.jpg 3x18-5.jpg 3x18-6.jpg 3x18-7.jpg 3x18-8.jpg 3x18-9.jpg 3x18-10.jpg 3x18-11.jpg 3x18-12.jpg 3x18-13.jpg 3x18-14.jpg 3x18-15.jpg 3x18-16.jpg 3x18-17.jpg 3x18-18.jpg 3x18-19.jpg 3x18-20.jpg 3x18-21.jpg 3x18-22.jpg 3x18-23.jpg 3x18-24.jpg 3x18-25.jpg 3x18-26.jpg 3x18-27.jpg 3x18-28.jpg 3x18-29.jpg 3x18-30.jpg 3x18-31.jpg 3x18-32.jpg 3x18-33.jpg Quotes :Izzie: Alex is moving in?! To this house?! :Meredith: He's taking George's room. :Izzie: Why? :Derek: I was asleep just a minute ago. :Izzie: Uh! And I was naked - in the bathroom - when Alex walked in. I'm lucky I didn't come out of the shower to see him peeing all over the seat. :Derek: And we're up. :(Derek leaves) :Izzie: What's wrong with where he was living before? :Meredith: I don't know where he was living before. :Izzie: Probably a whorehouse. :(Meredith laughs) :Izzie: I can't have him living in the room right next door. It's weird. :Meredith: People are what matters. Alex is one of our people. We can't just leave him out in the cold. :Izzie: 'People are what matters.' You don't like people. Is this about your mother? :Meredith: No! I had a near-death whatever and I was dead. And now I'm not. So, I'd like to use this chance I've been given to be more positive. People are what matters. Paint with all the colors of the wind. :Izzie: Oh, okay. You're crazy now. :Meredith: (giggling) I'm alive. :Izzie: Yeah, okay. ---- :George: I need you to get over yourself. I need you to start liking my wife. I need you to like her because sometimes I don't and I need you to talk me back into it. You say you're my friend and that's the job. :Izzie: Okay. :George: I need to vent, and I need it to be okay. :Izzie: Okay. :George: And I need to vent with alcohol. (Izzie gets glasses, then goes to pour them a drink, George stops her) I got married and I'm scared that it was a bad idea. :Izzie: Nobody ever got married and didn't think that at least once. ---- : Derek: ''(Talking about Meredith to her dad)'' She’s tough. She tries to hide it. She’s difficult. But if you make an effort, she’s worth it. She’s worth the effort. See Also de:Alte Wunden fr:Le combat des chefs Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes